Episode 8896 (4th May 2016)
Plot Sarah is in good spirits after her first good night's sleep since Harry was born. Kylie offers herself and David to pamper her at the salon if she can find a babysitter. Billy catches Lee begging Steve for money. Eileen asks Jason to invite Liz to the funeral. He refuses as he still blames her for the way Tony died. Kate overhears Caz telling her support officer that it's not convenient to visit her at the flat. Sean surprises Billy by booking a week in Ibiza. Billy can't spare the time or money. Nick is haunted by what he did to Carla. Carla knows it was an accident and tells him not to stress. Jason puts in new cupboard doors in No.8's kitchen and repairs a leaky tap in the annexe. As he works, he recalls working on the annexe with Tony. His phrasing makes Sarah think of Callum's death and she becomes distressed. Kate asks Caz if she's hiding something about her accident. Sarah freaks out and drops Jason's tools when he asks her to pass them to him in the annexe. He's puzzled when she says "he's in there". She explains she had a nightmare about Richard Hillman. Gail gets Nick to baby-sit Harry so that Sarah can go to the salon. Eileen admonishes Tim for putting daft ideas in Steve's head when he tells her to be chirpier with the customers. Kate tells Caz they have to move past what happened with Sophie or they may as well finish. Caz sees her point and makes up with her. Audrey gets a fascinator for Nick's wedding. Everyone makes fun. Nick's patience is tested by Harry's incessant crying. Yasmeen decides to get back at Sally by putting an orangery in the garden. When Sarah arrives home, Nick angrily demands to know why she was out for so long, before apologising. Sarah sets him off again by asking to move back in with him as she's finding it too cramped at No.8. He refuses because of Harry and tells her the world doesn't revolve around her. Erica tells Eileen that Liz is so upset about Jason and Tony that she's thinking of going to see Andy in Spain. Sarah breaks down as the pressure gets to her. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lee - Richard Crehan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick realises he is out of his depth while babysitting a stressed Harry; Billy is appalled to find Lee begging for money; and Kate demands to know why Caz is being so secretive about her accident. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,800,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes